


DIFFERENT

by ryuvamp



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Cheating, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuvamp/pseuds/ryuvamp
Summary: yeosang fell in love with seonghwa the first time they met.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, IT'S ME AGAIN. I SUDDENLY CAME UP WITH A PLOT AT MIDNIGHT AND I JUST CAN'T HELP BUT TO WRITE IT BEFORE I LOST MOTIVATION.
> 
> THIS FIC WILL MAINLY FOCUS ON SEONGHWA, YEOSANG AND SAN AS THEY ARE THE MAIN CHARACTERS.
> 
> THE SUPPORTING CHARACTERS WOULD ONLY BE MENTIONED ONCE IN A WHILE BUT THEY ALL HAVE A BIG ROLE IN THE STORY THAT'S WHY I GAVE SOME OF THEIR INFORMATION.
> 
> THIS FIC WILL BE ON YEOSANG'S POINT OF VIEW SO WE WON'T BE SEEING SEONGHWA'S SIDE OF THE STORY SO DON'T HATE HIM TOO MUCH HAHA!

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

  
_**SEONGHWA**_  
– _student council president_  
 _– bully_  
 _– literally a heartthrob_  
 _– is in a friend group consisting of san, felix and minho_  
 _– his family has a big contribution to_ _atz_ _university hence to why he is feared by many— including the school's principal_

  
_**YEOSANG**_  
– _freshman_  
 _– introvert_  
 _– sensitive_  
 _– has an eye for the student council president_  
 _– wooyoung's best friend_

  
_**SAN** _   
_– looks intimidating but is a softie_   
_– mysterious_   
_– in a friend group with seonghwa, felix and minho_

**SUPPORTING CHARACTERS:**

_**WOOYOUNG**_  
 **–** _introvert_  
– _has been bullied by seonghwa for awhile until yeosang came_  
 _– yeosang's best friend_

  
**_HONGJOONG_**  
– _yunho's_ _boyfriend_  
 _– friends with felix and minho_  
 _– has a past connection with seonghwa_

  
_**YUNHO**_  
– _hongjoong's boyfriend_  
 _– has a past connection with seonghwa_  
 _– jongho and mingi's older brother_

  
_**MINGI**_  
– _yunho and jongho's brother_  
 _– was being bullied by seonghwa until yeosang came_

  
_**JONGHO**_  
– _mingi and_ _yunho's_ _brother_  
 _– was being bullied by seonghwa until yeosang came_

_**MINHO**_  
– _felix's boyfriend_  
 _– is in a friend group with seonghwa, san and felix_  
 _– friends with hongjoong_

  
_**FELIX**_  
– _minho's_ _boyfriend_  
 _– is in a friend group with san, seonghwa and minho_  
 _– friends with hongjoon_ g  
  


_**HYUNJIN**_  
– _student council's vice president_  
 _– social butterfly_  
 _– developed a liking for yeosang_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HOPE IT ISN'T BORING. I'LL TRY MY BEST TO WRITE A LONGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME! THANK YOU FOR READING!

yeosang woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. today is the first time that he will be allowed to step out of their house without any supervision from him parents. 

it's the first day of school and it is certainly a new chapter for yeosang as he will finally be sent to a university after being homeschooled for so long.

he won't deny the fact that he was scared. the thought of going to school and interacting with so many people for the first time makes his heart beat faster than it should be. but even between his deep intake of air from the nervousness, there's still an excitement hidden behind it. 

yeosang have been homeschooled since he was at second grade. not only that but he was also forbidden to step outside their house, he was probably a hidden kid, someone who can't be shown to the world for whatever reason. 

he remembered going to school since daycare to his first year in elementary and that's just it. after a little accident from school and waking up in a hospital without knowing the reason why, his parents made a decision to drop him out of school and teach him in their house instead.

because of that, yeosang have never had any real interaction with people except his parents and his brother, the only best friend that he's ever had.

he practically learned everything from his brother. though his brother is only 3 years older than him, he was still smart and shares all of his knowledge with yeosang. 

his brother helped him with every lesson that he can't easily understand despite the good teaching of his hired teachers' help. needless to say, yeosang only trust his brother and only listens to him as he looks up to him so much. he loves his brother more than he loves himself, he doesn't know what to do without him.

so when his brother left three years ago to study in japan with his lover, yeosang felt his world crash. he was lost, his only guide left him. 

he practically distance himself from his parents and was too stubborn to go out of his room to study, only going out when his brother calls. he knew he was throwing away his life but he couldn't help it. he needed his brother with him, how can he find himself without his help?

when his brother knew about what yeosang was going through, he convinced him to stop his behavior and go back to studying, for him to finish highschool early. in that way, his brother promise that he will come back as soon as yeosang goes to college. 

he followed his brother's order so that he could finally see him again after a few years. 

so now that he's finally going to college, he can't help but to feel excited. 

_‘i'll finally see my hyung again!’_ yeosang thought as he dashed to his bathroom to get ready with a big smile plastered on his face as he can't hide the happiness that he feels while thinking of seeing his brother again in a few months or maybe in a few days.

he finished getting ready after almost an hour and he rushed downstairs to the kitchen to eat his breakfast as fast as he could without choking. 

“baby, be careful. i know you're excited to finally go out but you can't do that if you'll choke now, can't you?” his mother asked with a chuckle. it was obvious that she is happy that yeosang is excited to go out and socialize for the first time in twelve years. she hasn't seen her this happy ever since his brother left and it cause spikes of pain in her heart.

yeosang knew that she was still guilty for keeping yeosang away from the world but he knew she has reasons. 

reasons that only she and yeosang's brother knew about. 

the only reason that he told yeosang as to why he was homeschooled was because be was weaker than the other kids and gets exhausted easily which is true considering that yeosang has asthma. but it was cured years ago and she told him that she was glad that it won't be a bother now that she have finally decided to let yeosang step on the outside world as he's already eighteen and should have live a normal life by now.

“mom, let's go! i don't want to be late.” yeosang said, tugging his mom's sleeves in an attempt to pull her out of her thoughts which it effectively did. 

she gave yeosang a smile and went towards the car. as soon as yeosang entered the car, he begged her to drive faster so they can arrive to the university in a short period of time. she chuckled and ruffled yeosang's hair which earned her a whine in response as he continued driving— a little faster this time. 

yeosang hopes everything would good on his first day of living as a normal person. 

when they arrived at the university, his mother wouldn't stop rambling about how yeosang should behave and that he should call her if he ever needs her. yeosang just laughed at her mom's worried face and told her that she was okay and that there's no need to worry because _he's a big boy and he can handle himself._

his mom sighed in defeat and left after giving him a kiss on the cheek. when she was nowhere out of reach, yeosang let out a breath he didn't even thought that he was holding. 

he lied. he can't do this. the university is big, he just knew it. looking at the huge gate in front of him makes his heart beat so fast, he's sure he is going to pass out. 

_‘calm down, yeosang. you can do this. keep hyung's promise in your mind.’_ he tried to convince himself as the crowd of students keep on increasing in numbers. 

he is internally panicking and it must have been so weird for the students to look at him, standing awkwardly, eyes focused in front the gates. so he decided to start moving and enter. 

when he's finally inside, his eyes widened as his mouth dropped open.

he remembered his mom telling him that this is the best university to exist in the city but she certainly didn't mention that this school was the prettiest school to ever exist and the biggest too. he's so overwhelmed by his surroundings and by the big number of people, he thinks he's going to start crying. 

_‘you can do it, yeosang. you can do it for a new life.’_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to state their ages, i'm sorry ㅠㅠ  
> all of them are 20 and older than yeosang, wooyoung, jongho and mingi, them being 17 to fit the plot hehe!
> 
> and also i apologize for taking too long to update :(( my mind is a whole mess for a while now :((

**_‘WELCOMING PARTY FOR FRESHMEN’_ **

yeosang read the banner that is displayed in front of him. he can't help but wonder if this is how school is supposed to work at the first day.

 _“gather up freshmen, we are about to start the program in 5 minutes. there are a lot of things to be discuss today before you proceed to your classes.”_ the speaker said.

yeosang is confused but he is sure that he doesn't like where this is going. he have heard about parties before and how it works but he have never been in one, not even a birthday party. so he doesn't really know what to expect.

the first time he heard of a party was years ago when his brother got home drunk out of his mind. he was crying so hard because apparently, the party didn't go as expected. his brother was in a miserable state back then and his brother's boyfriend is in a worse state, he was all bruised up and yeosang's brother didn't want to let him go.

so to say that yeosang is scared of parties is an understatement. he decided that he will not attend the party and will just stay at the cafeteria until it's time to attend his first class.

but because of how big the school is, yeosang got lost on his way to the cafeteria. he doesn't know where to go or how to even go back to where he came from. it didn't help that he doesn't know anyone around the school and that he is _literally_ an introvert who doesn't know how to approach people.

he didn't know that stepping out of their house would be this complicated. he didn't know that being around so many people could be suffocating.

yeosang is starting to get anxious so he ran through the corridors in hopes of finding a place where he could be by himself. the locker room seemed to be that place so yeosang dropped to his knees, catching his breath as he leaned against one of the lockers. he clutched his knees close to his chest, putting his head against it as he hugged his body desperately in an attempt to hide and make him self more smaller than he is.

 _“i can't do it. if i only knew that this is how it feels to be outside then i wouldn't force mom to let me go to a university for college. this is so scary, i can't do it.”_ he whispered to himself as he let out pitiful cries. his body and mind are overwhelmed. the number of people and the big spaces around him makes him dizzy. so he cried and cried until he heard a voice so close to where he is.

“are you okay?” the owner of the voice asked.

judging from the husky but soft voice in front of him, yeosang knew that this person is a boy and maybe one of his seniors. 

_‘god, this is so embarrassing.’_ yeosang slowly lift his head to look at the person in front of him. his eyes widened when he finally took a good look at the man. he is so breathtaking, yeosang can't believe it. he thinks his mind is fooling him because the man in front of him _is too good to be true._ he is also _so_ close, in fact _too_ close that yeosang can feel his breath on his face.

yeosang isn't even aware that he have been staring at the stranger for a good long minute without answering the question that he was being asked, so the stranger's worried expression turned into a confused one.

“i'm sorry, did i startled you?” the man asked again. yeosang stared at him even more. too lost on his own thoughts to even think about replying. 

_‘he looks like an angel, i wonder if he's one.’_

“if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying? but uhm, don't worry, you don't have to answer if you aren't comfortable.” yeosang can't focus. he can't think about anything but the stranger's _beautiful_ voice. his voice sounds so good that it makes the butterflies on yeosang's stomach move happily. if this is what the movies describe as _love_ then _yeosang is certain the he fell in love right at the very moment that their eyes met._ he wasn't even aware that he haven't answer any of the questions that the stranger have asked him. so he continued to speak with eyes filled with worry and regret.

“are you not comfortable? do you want me to leave you here alone?” he asked again. and this time, he effectively cut yeosang off of his thoughts.

“n-no. c-can you stay with me for a while, p-pease? i'm really scared.” yeosang embarrassingly stuttered as he speak in a small voice.

“why are you even here alone? i don't recognize your face, you must be new. are you one of the freshmen?” yeosang nodded as an answer, adverting his gaze from the man in front of him.

“oh, if that's the case then you should be at the ground, attending the event.”

”i-i don't want to. i-i'm scared of crowds, big crowds to be exact.” yeosang admitted, his cheeks flushing wild as he feels more embarrassed than he was earlier.

“i can come with you if you want.” the stranger offered. he stood up and extended his hand for yeosang to grab. yeosang smiled and took it.

at the moment that their hands touched, yeosang knew that he was right. that this person is too good to be true. because even his hand feels so soft, so delicate, so perfect. everything about this man is beautiful. yeosang thinks he's lucky enough to be standing in the same room as him, let alone holding his hands even if it's only for a short second.   
  
  
  
  


on the way to the event, the stranger explained to him all the rules and regulations and the dates of the events that was or will be held in their school. he also let him know about where the facilities are and yeosang can't be more happy than he is to hear the stranger's voice as he talks and talks and talks.

he was glad that the man is there for him. he already considers him as a friend even though they only met a while ago. he is yeosang's first real friend aside from his brother. he started to think that _maybe_ people really aren't that scary. and the stranger in front of him is the proof.

“pres! pres!” someone called. the stranger came to see where the voice came from so yeosang followed his gaze. there he saw three new people coming their way.

“pres, where have you been? the student council members have been yelling at us because our _lovely_ friend who is _the student council president_ is nowhere to be found when he should be starting the welcoming program for the freshmen.” the man in blonde hair with a deep voice spoke with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

the man beside yeosang placed a hand around his shoulder and pulled him close. his heart suddenly started beating so fast. his cheeks feels so hot and he is sure that he is blushing madly that he probably look dumb.

“i was accompanying this cute boy. he's one of the freshmen and he doesn't know how to talk and act around new people. so please, be on your best behavior to not scare him.” the three new people nodded in understanding and they turned to him with soft smile on their faces. but yeosang can't keep their focus on them.

 _‘did_ _he just called me cute?’_

“hi there, i'm felix! this is my boyfriend minho.” the deep voice man– felix stated, extending his hands for yeosang to shake, in which he did. minho following soon after.

the other stranger walked closer to him and before he knew it, his cheeks is being squished by two large hands. yeosang feels himself get more embarrassed. he's not use to being with so many people in a space let alone be the center of attention.

“i'm san! and i will make it a daily routine to squish these fluffy cheeks of yours!” san cheered. he pulled yeosang into a hug which he returned after some moment. his nervousness quickly died down because of san's calming presence.

“you're so cute. i'm going to keep you.” san said as he let go of yeosang. the younger smiled shyly and adverted his gaze. his action made san more whipped for him, wanting to keep yeosang for himself.

“i swear you aren't getting other friends. i'm going to claim you as my new best friend, you can't be friends with anyone other than me– not even this trouble maker.” san smirked playfully. the stranger beside him– whom he still doesn't know the name, pinched san's side and shook his head in disappointment.

“i told you to stay on your best behavior. you're making him nervous.” san pouted at that and moved away from yeosang.

“as much as i want to stay with you and show you around, i have student council duties and the program can't start without me. so me and my friends will take our leave now. see you around, bunny.” the stranger said and left along with his friends.

yeosang felt the blood rise to his cheeks from the nickname. he was too drawn to the stranger's beauty and kindness that he forgot to ask for his name. he couldn't help but wonder if they will ever cross each other's paths again by how big the university is.

yeosang sighed and made his way to the cafeteria with the help of the directions that the stranger gave him earlier. 

_‘i'm alone again, what do i do?’_

the program ended with yeosang staying at the cafeteria throughout the whole event. the bell rang, a signal that the classes are about to start.

when yeosang entered the classroom, his classmates were looking at him, clearly checking him out. his heart beat so fast, he feels like his legs are about to give out.

“h-hi! i– my name is kang y-yeosang. nice t-to meet you!” the whole class silently laughed because of the way he stuttered and yeosang felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“quiet class! mr. kang you can go pick your own seat. be as comfortable as you can.” the teacher told him.

“respect other people if you want them to do the same to you.” yeosang heard the teacher said as he made his way to the vacant seat at the back of the class.

“is this seat taken?” yeosang asked the boy beside the empty seat.

“obviously not.” the boy answered rudely.   
so yeosang sat on it just before the session starts. in the middle of the discussion– which yeosang found boring because of the introductions, he decided to talk to his seatmate again.

“hi! i'm yeosang. m-may i know your name?” he started, the other rolled his eyes and glared at yeosang.

“i didn't ask.” yeosang frowned at the answer but he is determined to make some friends so he tried again.

“i just want t-to be your f-friend–”

“well i don't.” the boy cut him off with a hiss. yeosang felt his body froze. why must this boy be so rude? yeosang just wants to get to know him.

“c-can i at least know your name?” the boy groaned frustratingly. it was obvious that he was getting annoyed by yeosang's presence but yeosang was having none of it.

“why would i fucking give it to you?” he hissed.

“i-i don't know. i j-just w-want to be friends–”

“you sure talk a lot for a fucking stuttering mess huh.” yeosang just looked at him with the best pleading eyes that he could muster, smiling as he saw how the boy sighed in defeat.

“jongho, choi jongho. now can you shut the fuck up? you're so annoying.” yeosang quickly returned his attention to the teacher in front. he didn't talk for the remaining minutes as he was afraid that jongho would snap if he become more _‘_ _annoying’_ than he already is.  
  
  
  
  
  


lunch break came by quickly. yeosang didn't know if he will go to the cafeteria since he is afraid of too much exposure to people.

when he got out of the classroom he spotted jongho by the corridor with another boy from their class. he quickly made his way to them in hopes to have someone to accompany him at lunch.

“h-hi! i-it's me again. c-can i join you both f-for lunch?” yeosang asked as he finally stands in front of jongho.

“no. i told you already that you are annoying. i don't like your fucking presence. and i don't want to be friends with some new weirdo.” jongho spat out. yeosang felt his chest clenched as he looked down. he didn't know that making friends would be this hard.

he wants to cry even though he knew that crying is a sign of weakness and boys doesn't cry. it's not appropriate. they will only hate him more.

“stop approaching us, you're not worthy of our attention nor even be in the same space with us.” jongho continued on saying mean things while yeosang remained silent. he didn't know how long it has been since the other started to talk. but after a moment he heard him stopped talking as the atmosphere changed.

yeosang didn't know why they are suddenly quiet until he felt a hand made its way around his shoulder, pulling him close to the new figure.

“didn't i tell you that i don't want to see the both of you here in the corridor or anywhere besides our classes together? i'm getting tired of reminding the both of you to stay on your places.”

“y-yes, seonghwa- _sunbaenim_.” yeosang heard jongho state while stuttering. so he slowly lifted his head to see who the new figure was. his eyes widened as saw the stranger from earlier.

“one more thing, i don't want to see, let alone hear that you are being rude to this boy, right here.” the stranger– seonghwa firmly said as he patted yeosang's shoulder.

“what are you waiting for? get out of my sight!” seonghwa shouted. jongho and the other person quickly ran away.

yeosang was scared. he didn't know why seonghwa was being rude to jongho. _yes_ , jongho was rudely talking to yeosang. but the way seonghwa threatened him and his friend was a wrong way to deal with it.

“why are you even here? it's lunch time, let's go to the cafeteria.” his heart is beating so fast, he can't breathe

 _‘i_ _s this normal?’_ yeosang can't help but ask himself.

_‘i can't breathe but why do i want to be with him?’_

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF ANYONE WILL READ THIS BUT IT'S WORTH GIVING A SHOT.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH AND HAVE A GOOD DAY!


End file.
